


Salt Water to Heal Our Wounds

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Beach House, Falling In Love, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Harry Styles lies awake at night hearing the horrible things taking place next door. He goes to school seeing Louis with black eyes and marks on his face, and it just kills him. He desperately wants to reach out to Louis. To bring some sort of joy into his life. Harry decides to get away to his family's beach house. And Louis decides to go with him. Neither one of them expected to fall in love in the matter of a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Water to Heal Our Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up tonight. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warnings: Abuse.
> 
> Also I need to point out that this is AU. Louis' family life in this story is fiction and has nothing to do with what his famil life is really like in reality. Also, I mention once in this story that Harry is an only child. Just two things to keep in mind while reading.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this! It was a pleasure to write.

Harry Styles laid awake hearing the shouting coming from the house next door. Troy was at it again. Harry winced as he heard the man screaming at his son. Harry winced and tried to drown out the shouting by pulling his pillow over his head. He couldn’t hear this. He just couldn’t. They’d lived next door to Troy Austin for the past ten years. Louis had only just moved in last year. Even though it’d been a year, Harry wasn’t used to this. He didn’t want to be used to it.

Louis had moved in with Troy, who was apparently his biological dad, after her mom ran off a few years ago. He had several younger sisters, all of who had been taken in by his grandparents. But from what Harry’s mom had scrounged up from the gossipy neighbors, Louis was a handful and his grandparents couldn’t - or rather, wouldn’t - take him. So he got shuffled back to his father. Harry used the term “father” loosely. Because Troy Austin was no father. Not a night went by that Harry didn’t hear Troy tearing into his son - screaming at him and shouting profanities. The cops had been called several times to the house, but nothing ever happened. A few times Harry had spotted Louis in the halls at school with a black eye or a red mark on his cheek. And Harry would go home and cry to his mom about what he’d seen.

Because if there was one thing Harry couldn’t stand, it was seeing someone hurt. His mom had voiced her concerns, but nothing ever came of anything. Finally Anne had told Harry that Louis was technically an adult legally and living there was his choice. She also told Harry that if Louis wanted to press charges, he could. But Louis never did. And the screaming continued and Louis kept showing up to school with some new mark.

Harry would have done anything to protect Louis. They hadn’t even ever really spoken before though. Harry had attempted several times. He’d tried to wave at Louis when he’d see him, and smile. But Louis only ever ducked his head and turned away or walked off. Harry hadn’t given up though. If he could just make Louis’ world a little brighter, he didn’t care if Louis acknowledged him. So Harry kept sending him little smiles and waving at him and mouthing, “hi” when he’d see him. And Louis would blink once, then look away. Harry started accepting the “blink” as a “hi.” Or at least that’s what he told himself.

Tonight was bad though. Very bad. There was a sound of something smashing. And Harry could distinctly hear the words, “Get back here you stupid son of a bitch!”

And Harry winced, begging for it to stop. Praying - _please God. Please let it just stop. Let it be over._ But Harry knew it was just starting.

“Dad...Dad no! Dad I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean it! _Please!_ ” And the ‘please’ came out as more of a shriek. And Harry held the pillow tighter over his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. He hated Troy Austin. Absolutely _hated_ him.

\--

The next day Louis came to school without any visible marks. But Harry knew that just because the marks weren’t visible, didn’t mean that they weren’t there. Harry noted that Louis kept his backpack swung over his shoulder and away from his back. Harry winced wondering what Louis had gone through the night before.

The final bell rang. The day was over. Kids were filing out of the halls to head home. Harry stopped at his locker to grab one last book. He glanced over to see Louis at his own locker, pulling several books out and shoving them into his own tattered backpack. Harry’s mouth felt as though it was stuffed with cotton. He slammed his locker shut and headed across the hall to Louis. He leaned against the locker next to Louis’. Louis didn’t even look at him. Harry hadn’t expected him to.

“Hi,” Harry said quietly. Louis dropped a book to the floor. He bent down to pick it up.

“Oops,” he winced as if embarrassed at himself. He picked up the book and put it into his bag.

“I was wondering...you know...if you ever want to come over...you can,” Harry offered, “You could come over for dinner - my mom makes a mean lasagna. Or you could just come chill. Do homework. I have FIFA,” Harry knew he was rambling but Louis had turned to him and was actually looking at him. Sure he was staring at him as if Harry had just sprouted a second head. But at least he was staring.

“Why are you inviting me over?” Louis blinked, his voice was soft and higher pitched than Harry would have imagined, “Is it because you genuinely - _genuinely_ \- want me to come over? Or is it because you heard my dad last night and you feel sorry for me?”

Harry opened his mouth but Louis spoke again before Harry had a chance to, “I don’t do charity, Harry. I can leave my dad anytime I want. I could walk out and never come back. I know what I’m doing and I can take care of myself. I don’t need your charity and I sure as fuck don’t need you always staring at me as if I’m some sort of sideshow attraction. So kindly fuck off.”

With that, Louis slammed his locker shut and headed off down the hall. Harry sighed and threw his head back against the cool aluminium. That had not gone according to plan…

\--

The next week progressed about the same. Harry decided he needed a break though. He needed to get away and clear his head for a bit. Thankfully it was Spring Break and that meant a whole week to just take off. His parents had a beach house about two hours away along the coast. And Harry had asked Anne if he could use it for Spring Break.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want it to have a wild party?” She asked, knowing her son better than that. They both knew Harry and wild parties wasn’t ever going to be a thing.

“I’m sure Mom,” Harry laughed as she ruffled his curls, “It’ll just be me. I just need to get away from things for a bit. And with it being Spring Break, I figured it’d be good.”

“Okay. You can have the beach house for the week. When are you going to take off?”

“I was thinking about tomorrow?”

“Okay. Well I will miss you. But just be safe.”

After dinner, Harry packed a duffle and began to load things up into his car. He tossed in his sleeping bag (because there was nothing like sleeping on the sand under a curtain of stars) and spotted Louis. Louis was sitting on the porch of his house, he had his head propped up in his palm and he was watching Harry with furrowed brows.

Harry - as per usual - smiled and waved. And then Louis did the unthinkable. He stood up from the porch, brushed off the seat of his basketball shorts, and walked over to Harry. And Harry’s brow furrowed at the unexpected action. But he couldn’t help but be a little bit happy. Maybe this was a good sign.

“Hi!”

“Hi yourself,” Louis nodded towards the car, “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah, my family has a beach house. I just...I kind of want to get away for a bit. So I’m taking off to hide out there for Spring Break. It’ll be nice. Gonna camp out on the sand. Swim in the ocean. It’ll be nice.”

“Sounds like it,” Louis nodded once, “Well um...when are you taking off?”

“In the morning.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well um...have a good time then?” And Harry swore there was a fraction of a smile on Louis’ face just before Louis turned away and headed back towards his house.

\--

That night, the shouting started up again. And Harry tried to settle his breathing and ignore it to the best of his abilities. But it was almost impossible. And Harry was crying again at the thought of what Louis must be going through. He hated it. _Absolutely hated it._ Louis...Louis was something else. Harry just felt this _pull_ to him. He just knew that Louis was someone special. And it killed him to hear him being so mistreated.

Harry kept the pillow over his head, wincing at the sounds of shouting. Finally, there was silence. And Harry relaxed slightly. It was over. Maybe Troy had gone to sleep. Maybe Louis was able to get some rest as well. Harry was just sending out a quick prayer for Louis to be able to have sweet dreams when suddenly a knocking on his bedroom window stirred him from his thoughts. He pulled the pillow from his head and glanced to the balcony. Louis was standing there. He had a black eye. Harry frowned and rushed out of bed to open the doors to the balcony.

“How the hell did you get up here?” Harry demanded, shutting the glass doors as soon as Louis was inside.

“Climbed,” Louis shrugged, “‘s not hard.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, running a hand through his curls and trying to gather his thoughts, “And why did you just climb up to my bedroom, Louis?”

“I um...I wanted to see you.”

“Okay.”

Louis kicked at the carpet, glancing down at his barefeet, “I um...I wanted to ask you...if it wasn’t too much trouble...if I could come with you tomorrow. To the beach. It sounds...fun? And I need...I need to get away. Just for the week. Just for the week to get a...a break.”

Harry’s heart broke. “Louis! _Of_ _course_ you can come with me!”

“I-I don’t have anything. Just swim trunks and a pillow but if you give a blanket I can sleep on the couch or something. Please?"

“Louis,” Harry shook his head, “No one is making you sleep on the couch. Don’t worry about anything, okay? I’ll take care of it. I’ll take care of you. We’re going to have such a fun time this week! I promise!”

“I-I should get back,” Louis frowned and Harry didn’t like that one bit.

“Do you have to?”

“Yeah. I gotta get some stuff together and tell him I’ll be leaving for the week. He’ll be happy I’ll be out of his hair.”

“Louis…” Harry shook his head, trying to process everything, “Why...why do you stay?”

“Because,” Louis said simply, turning back to the balcony doors, “He’s my dad.”

And with that, he was gone. And Harry was left standing alone in his bedroom.

\--

The next morning Louis met Harry outside at the car. He had a pillow under one arm and a small duffle in his hand. He was wearing basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. His hair was a little fluffy and stuck up at several angles. He looked as though he’d just rolled out of bed. And Harry wanted quite badly to cuddle him.

“Hi!” Harry waved.

“Hi yourself!” Louis _almost_ smiled. Hey. It was progress, right?

“Ready to go?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded. He put his things in the backseat and they hopped into the car. Harry turned on the ignition, “I’m really looking forward to this weekend,” he said, just to make conversation.

“Me too,” Louis nodded before turning to stare out the window. That was all they said the rest of the drive.

\--

When they got to the beach house, Harry and Louis grabbed their things from the car and headed up the steps to the front entrance of the house. Harry unlocked the door and held it open for Louis to head inside first. They still had to get the ice chest, but Harry decided that could wait a moment. He watched as Louis glanced around, looking rather lost and clutching his pillow to his chest. Lost little one, Harry dropped his things and went over to him.

“There’s three bedrooms. Well, two and an office that has a futon. But that’s more of a torture device than anything - to put together, and to sleep on. So you can either have the master bedroom or the other one. They both have attached bathrooms.”

“I-it doesn’t matter,” Louis shrugged, holding his pillow a bit tighter and resting his chin on it.

“Okay. Well, I’m going to go down and get the ice chest. Got us some essentials but tomorrow we should go into the store.”

Louis didn’t say anything so Harry headed downstairs to get the ice chest. Once back upstairs he began to unload it -

“We have lunch meat and bread and I packed some cereal in one of the bags. There’s milk too.”

“Sounds good, Harry,” Louis sunk down at the kitchen table, resting his head on his palm, “This is a really nice place. I-I like it.”

“It was my grandmother’s. When she passed away, she left it to my parents. We use it sometimes. Not often enough in my opinion. I love it here. Hey, maybe later we can go for a swim, yeah?”

“Maybe,” Louis nodded.

“So...what do you want to do then? We have movies. I brought along FIFA. Um…” Harry frowned, hating that it was so difficult. He just wanted things to be easy. Wanted him and Louis to become the best of friends. But he knew better than that. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy. Louis was so guarded and for good reason. Harry half expected Louis to just keep to himself the whole week.

“Could we um maybe just go for a walk? By the water?”

“I’d love that, Louis. That is a great idea!” Louis preened and Harry made a mental note to compliment Louis more. He needed to get some confidence. He just needed Louis to feel good. To smile. And that became Harry’s mission.

They headed out to the beach, towing off their shoes before heading out. They walked along the wet, dark sand and let the foamy surf lap at their feet.

“I’m glad you came with me, Louis,” Harry said and watched as Louis straightened a little next to him, “I wanted to get away for awhile, but I was worried I’d be so bored here alone. You and I are going to have fun together. I promise.”

Louis nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Hey look!” Harry paused and bent down to pick up something sticking up from the sand, “A sand dollar!”

“Can I see?” Louis asked and Harry held out the sand dollar. Louis took it and gently ran his fingers over the star, “It’s beautiful,” he moved to hand it back to Harry who just shook his head.

“You keep it,” Harry said, “I want you to have it.”

Louis held the sand dollar against his chest, “Thank you, Harry. It’s...it’s really special. I’ve never seen one before. Well, one that wasn’t broken.”

“Well then it’s a perfect fit. It’s special, and you’re special. You were meant to have it!”

Louis grimaced, “I’m not special.”

“Of course you are,” Harry kicked a little bit of water at Louis’ ankle, “Even if you don’t see it. I do.”

And Louis’ cheeks turned a shade of pink and Harry saw that fraction of a smile again. And Harry just knew at that moment he was put on this earth to make Louis feel special.

\--

That night they fixed sandwiches and sat out on the patio to eat. Louis nibbled on his sandwich and watched the waves lapping at the shore intently.

“Louis, we’ve lived next to each other for a year,” Harry commented, “And I feel like we don’t really know each other just yet. And I want to get to know you so badly. So how about we get to know each other then?”

“You don’t want to know me,” Louis picked at the crust of his bologna and cheese on white.

“Of course I do. Let’s take turns asking each other questions then.”

“If you want,” Louis shrugged, “You first.”

“Okay,” Harry took a sip of his Powerade, “Um...what’s your favorite food?”

Louis bit his bottom lip, thinking it over, “Maybe pizza. I think I like pizza best.”

“Pizza is delicious!” Harry nodded in agreement, “Especially pizza with mushrooms!”

“Mushrooms,” Louis mumbled as if only to himself. Then he glanced up and said with a serious look on his face, “Harry. Do you know why the mushroom went to the party?”

And Harry practically ran over to hug Louis because Louis was telling a joke. And he had a soft little glint in his eyes and this was good. This was so, _so_ good.

“No idea,” Harry smiled, “Tell me.”

“Because,” Louis looked down at his paper plate and a very small smile crossed his face, “He was a fun-guy. Get it?”

“Oh my God!” Harry giggled into his hand, “Louis! I am the King of Bad Jokes and I hadn’t even heard that one yet. I’m definitely going to have to use that sometime.”

Louis blushed again, “It wasn’t that funny.”

“Sure it was! Fun-guy! I love it! Hey Louis. Why did the baboon think the giraffe had a long face?”

“Why?”

“Because he thought his neck was his face!”

Louis put his face in his hands, “Harry that is the _worst_ joke in the entire world!” When he looked up though, he was smiling wider than Harry had ever seen him smile before. Success!

\--

They went back and forth sitting out and watching the sun set over the horizon as they asked each other questions. Louis’ favorite color was red. Harry’s was blue. Louis’ favorite movie was Love Actually. So was Harry’s. Harry’s favorite band was The Rolling Stones. Louis’ was Queen. Harry wanted to be a baker. Louis wasn’t sure what he wanted to be. But he sort of liked the idea of being a teacher. Harry was an only child. Louis had four siblings.

“They...they’re with my grandma,” Louis looked down at his hands and Harry felt the tension shift slightly, “My mom...she couldn’t care for us anymore. So they went to live with my grandma. But my grandma...I’d gotten into some trouble in the past. She thought I’d be too much to deal with. So I had to go live with my dad.”

“Do you ever see them?” Harry asked gently. Not wanting to push too far.

“Sometimes,” Louis shrugged, “For holidays. But not as much as I’d like to. I really miss them.”

“I can imagine,” Harry reached across the table and offered Louis his hand. Louis took it and they sat there holding hands for a moment before Louis said -

“No one gets why I stay. I’m legally old enough to move out. But...where would I go? My dad...he buys me food and clothes when I need them. He does more than some. A lot more than some parents I guess. He doesn’t make me go without anything. At least not anything essential. He just...he has some issues. But he’s my dad, Harry. My dad.”

“I know,” Harry squeezed Louis’ hand, “I know, Lou.”

“I love him. And...and I’m all he has. He’s lonely, Harry. I know he is. And when I’m there with him, at least he has someone. I just...I tend to be mouthy and he hates that. But I can’t help it sometimes. Always been a little shit, I guess,” Louis smiled softly, “I know it’s not an excuse for what he does. But I love him, Harry. I’m not going to turn my back on him. I can’t. I love him.”

“Louis?”

“Yes?”

“Could I um...could I come around and give you a hug?” Harry asked softly. He hoped he wasn’t pressing too hard, too much. He hoped he wouldn’t scare Louis or push him too much. He wanted to take things at Louis’ pace. But right now, he desperately wanted to hold him.

“I guess,” Louis shrugged.

Harry came around and wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders, “I am so, so happy you’re here,” Harry said, squeezing him once more.

\--

They had watched Love Actually on the couch. It’d gone dark a long while ago and both boys were yawning behind their hands. Harry suggested they go to sleep. He told Louis goodnight and moved towards the master bedroom when Louis stopped him.

“Wait,” Louis’ voice was a whisper, “Could I...could I sleep with you tonight? I understand if that’s weird or something. I-I just don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course, Louis,” Harry felt something warm stir in his stomach, “Must warn you though, I am a cuddler.”

Louis blushed and smiled and Harry fell in love.

\--

They fell asleep with Harry holding Louis in his arms, brushing his hair gently with his fingertips. Harry listened to Louis’ soft breathing and wondered if this was the first peaceful night’s rest he’d had in awhile. With that thought going through his head, Harry gently pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ temple.

“Good night, Louis.”

\--

They woke up to the sound of seagulls and both stirred awake at the same time. Louis rolled over to face Harry, blinking. It was as if he was trying to remember where he was. And then his eyes settled onto Harry’s. And he remembered.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Harry asked, brushing a strand of hair from Louis’ eyes.

“For letting me come here with you. For letting me sleep here with you.”

“Of course, Lou. Hey. Tell me. Do you like pancakes?”

Louis nodded excitedly and Harry laughed, “Okay. Well then I’m going to make us the biggest batch of banana pancakes!”

“With chocolate chips?” Louis asked shyly, and there was that small smile again. And oh yes. Harry was quite sure he loved this boy.

He tapped Louis nose, “With chocolate chips.”

\--

They ate their chocolate chip and banana pancakes on the patio again, watching the waves.

“Harry...do you think maybe we could go for a swim once our pancakes settle?” Louis asked shyly.

“Louis I think not going for a swim once our pancakes settle would be a damn shame!”

Louis smiled.

“You should do that more.”

“What?” Louis asked.

“Smile. You have a nice smile,” Harry said genuinely. Because he was quite certain Louis’ smile was the actual sunshine.

Louis blushed, “I’m not the one with _dimples_.”

Now Harry was blushing, “Still though. You have a cute smile. You’re eyes get all crinkly and…”

“Ew,” Louis frowned, stabbing at a bite of pancake, “I hate the crinkles by my eyes!”

“Well I love them,” Harry responded determinedly.

Louis looked at Harry suspiciously, “You’re weird.”

“I know,” Harry popped a bite of pancake into his mouth.

\--

The water was cold. Freezing actually since it was still early morning. Harry didn’t mind it though. He got used to the cold quickly and splashed around. Louis just stood at the surf, hugging himself and frowning at the water.

“You can’t just stand there all day!” Harry called to him.

“Just watch me!” Louis jutted his chin out defiantly and Harry laughed.

“It’s not _that_ bad!”

“My toes are about to turn black and fall off! You...you can’t be serious. You actually want me to put my _whole body_ in there?”

“I’m surviving just fine. ‘s fun!”

“ _Fun_ ,” Louis rolled his eyes, “Sure.” He was chuckling though and Harry smirked, a wicked thought entering his head. He ran out towards Louis, grabbing him up in his arms.

“Harry!” Louis shirked, “No! Don’t you dare! Don’t you _fucking dare,_ Styles! I swear to God!”

Harry was laughing as he picked Louis up in his arms and carried him to the water.

“Harry!” Louis was shouting and kicking and Harry eyed him just to make sure that the glint in his eyes didn’t fade. To make sure that he wasn’t crossing a line. Louis’ eyes were sparkling like diamonds as he was struggling and kicking and Harry just laughed and held him tighter before suddenly dropping him into the chest-deep water.

Louis sputtered and shouted, “I fucking hate you!”

“No you don’t,” Harry folded his arms over his chest firmly, “If you hated me you wouldn’t be smiling right now.”

Louis dramatically frowned, “Not smiling.”

“Well not _now_. Now you’re just pouting. And do you know what happens to boys who pout?”

Louis shook his head.

“They get tickled until they smile again!” Harry pounced on Louis, going right for his bare ribs. Louis shrieked again and tried to tickle Harry back. They fell against each other into the water. Both were laughing so hard they had to wipe tears from their eyes when Harry finally relented.

“Did I mention I hate you?” Louis scowled, but he was still wiping at the tears with his knuckle.

“Did I mention I don’t believe you?” Harry asked sweetly.

“Idiot,” Louis muttered, but it sounded more like a term of endearment than anything.

\--

They had dried off and were now sitting on the couch watching Titanic. Harry had found the biggest and fluffiest of towels they owned and had given it to Louis to dry off. Now both dried and changed into warm sweats, they settled in on the couch together. Louis sunk down, leaning into Harry who instinctively wrapped his arms around him.

“You just fit right against me,” Harry commented.

“Don’t be sappy,” Louis nuzzled Harry’s shoulder with his nose.

“Babe, we slept together, I made us breakfast, we had a tickle fight, and now we’re cuddling on the couch watching the greatest romance movie of all time. I have a right to be sappy.”

Louis stuck his tongue out at him.

\--

“I got accepted to Oregon State a few weeks ago,” Louis said out of the blue that night as they were cuddled against each other in Harry’s bed, “Haven’t told anyone but my dad yet.”

“Louis! That’s fantastic!”

“I really want to go. Before everything went to shit, I had a college fund. It doesn’t have much, but if I get a job I think I could afford to go. Have to look into scholarships.”

“Oregon State was my first choice.”

“Have you been accepted?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded, “What if we went off to school together?”

“Moving a bit fast, huh?” Louis raised an eyebrow but Harry could tell by his voice he was teasing.

“Louis, you’re in my bed in my arms. Fast is what we do.” We.

“I think I’d love it if we went off to school together,” Louis nuzzled into Harry, “Be proper cute, wouldn’t we?”

“We already are proper cute,” Harry licked at Louis’ nose and Louis scrunched up his face.

“Told you ‘m not the cute one, Haz. You’re the one with the dimples.”

And yes. Harry was definitely in love with this boy.

In response, he just hugged Louis tighter to him.

\--

The week progressed. Louis slept in Harry’s bed, in Harry’s arms every night. Every morning they’d wake up and have breakfast and then go play in the water. They would spend the afternoons watching movies or playing FIFA before going for another dip in the ocean before dinner. And Louis was laughing way more - his smile and laughter contagious. And slowly it was he who was the one starting the water fights and tickle fights and pillow fights. And Harry couldn’t help but send up a quick thank you to God for making a Louis and for bringing him into his life.

\--

“I like it here,” Louis announced on Thursday. Tomorrow would be their final day at the beach before returning back to the real world, “Like it here with you.”

They were laying in their sleeping bags on the sand, looking up at the stars in the sky. And Harry felt butterflies awaken in his stomach.

“Me too,” he said, “I am so glad you came with me, Lou. This week has been wonderful.”

“I know. I needed this so, so badly, Harry. You have no idea. They say saltwater heals wounds. Maybe...maybe that’s what this trip did for me? Maybe...maybe it helped me. Helped to heal me. I feel...I feel more put back together after this week. Like...like the world isn’t crumbling down on top of me.”

“I don’t want to go back,” Harry sighed wistfully.

“Me either,” Louis whispered. And Harry felt something churn in the pit of his stomach. It was a feeling he didn’t like.

\--

The next day, Louis got the phone call. He had gone outside to the porch to take it. And Harry tried not to listen in, but he just couldn’t help but overhear Louis shouting, then crying, then begging just outside the door. Harry felt sick. He knew it was his father. He just knew it. Of course. Leave it to Troy to come along and fuck everything up. Harry wanted to run out there and hold Louis and kiss him all over and tell him everything would be okay. But he knew to wait. To wait and let Louis come to him.

A few minutes later, Louis came back inside. He dropped his phone on the kitchen table and said, “My dad just told me not to come home.”

\--

Harry held Louis in his arms as Louis cried and relayed what his dad had said to him on the phone. Troy had told him that he had decided he was done with the headaches Louis caused him and that he didn’t want him under his roof anymore. He’d told him when he got back in on Saturday that he needed to get his stuff and get out. Louis sobbed against Harry’s chest.

“He’s my dad,” he kept saying, “My _dad!_ ”

“I know, baby,” Harry held him tighter, “We will figure this out. You and me. Together.”

“Harry...what am I going to do?”

\--

Louis was napping, finally somewhat calmer than before. Harry stepped outside to place a phone call to his mom.

“Please, Mom,” Harry begged, “I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I promise he’ll help out around he house and pull his own weight and it’s just until we go off to uni in the fall and…”

“Harry...I don’t know…” Anne sighed, “Are you sure he has nowhere else to go?”

“Mom, he really doesn’t. I-I can’t just do nothing. Please. We have to do something! I-I love him!”

“Excuse me?” Anne took a sharp breath and Harry winced realizing what he’d just said.

“I...I love him,” Harry repeated, smiling to himself because he could finally admit it to someone, “I know we’ve only spent this week together but Mom, I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. He is so special. He’s so sweet and kind and funny and I just...I feel like he’s it. He’s it for me, Mom. And I just can’t turn my back on him when he needs me the most. He can stay in the guest room. He can get a job and pay rent or something…”

“Absolutely not!” Harry’s face fell at his mother’s sharp tone.

“Mom?”

“He can stay. But I will not have that boy paying rent to me when he needs to put that money towards college.”

Harry squealed into the phone.

\--

“Louis,” Harry kissed Louis’ cheeks and his nose and his forehead all over until the boy stirred awake, “Wake up! I have something to tell you!”

“What? What is it?”

“I talked to my mom. And she said that if you really have nowhere else to go, that you could come live with us!”

Louis blinked, and Harry could see him trying to take in this information, “Wait...what?”

“She said you could stay with us until we go off to uni together! If...if that’s okay with you?”

“I...I don’t do charity,” Louis sat up against the headboard, frowning.

“‘s not charity,” Harry hopped up onto the bed, kneeling up in front of him, “I want to do this for you. I want you to come live with me. I want...I want you to stay with us and I want us to go to Oregon State together. And I want us to be roommates and I just want so much with you.”

“Harry, it’s only been a week,” Louis reminded him.

“I know,” Harry’s face fell, “It’s just…”

“Fast is what we do,” Louis said.

And Harry felt his heart grow to three times its size, “Fast is what we do. So what do you say? Will you, Louis, move in with me?”

Louis grabbed Harry’s wrists and pulled him down on top of him, kissing his cheek, “Harry Styles, I’d be honored!”

\--

When they got back, Harry kept things at Louis’ pace. He knew things were fast between them, but he still didn’t want to push Louis into anything he wasn’t ready for. So they took things slowly. Louis moved into the guest bedroom of Harry’s home. And they drove to school together and walked down the halls together and ate lunch together. After school, Louis would stop by his old house to bring in the paper and say hi to Troy. Sometimes these visits led to fighting. But more often than not, Louis would come back to Harry’s smiling.

“It’s good,” he told Harry one day over mugs of hot cocoa, “We are good when we aren’t living together. He asks me about school. About Oregon State. About...you.”

“Really?” Harry sipped his cocoa, a little in shock.

“Mmhmm,” Louis nodded.

“And um...what did you say about me?”

“Oh not much,” Louis popped a marshmallow into his mouth, “Just that I kind of sort of like you a lot. And one of these days I’m going to put a ring on your finger and make you mine forever because you’re my person Harry Styles.”

And Harry nearly choked on his cocoa.

“Louis,” he gasped, after coughing several times, “We aren’t even…”

“Boyfriends?” Louis raised a brow, “Because I was kind of hoping we could change that. I...I want to be your boyfriend, Harry. If you want to be mine.”

“Of course!” Harry put down his mug and embraced Louis, kissing his face and holding him tightly, “I’ve wanted that so, so badly. I just...I didn’t want to pressure you. I didn’t know if you wanted the same thing. Everything has happened so fast, Lou. But I’ve felt like you’re my person. Honestly I felt like you were my person from the moment you first spoke to me.”

“I dropped my books like an idiot.”

“And you said oops.”

“And you’d said hi.”

“And you went with me on this amazing vacation to the beach and you were so withdrawn and I just wanted you to feel loved and special and cared for and I just wanted you to know how...how valuable you were.”

“When we went to the beach...I wasn’t in a good place, Hazza. I honestly felt like I was complete shit. That I didn’t deserve anything remotely good in my life. And then you came along and you like...made it your mission. You made it your mission to make me see that I was wrong. And that I...that I am...special.”

“The most special boy in the world,” Harry brushed the fringe from Louis’ eyes.

“I sort of think I would like you to kiss me now,” Louis blushed.

And Harry obliged.

\--

“Hi!”

“Hi yourself! Shit. Isn’t it bad luck to see each other right now?” Louis turned from the mirror where he was adjusting his lapels.

“Don’t care,” Harry shrugged, “Had to see you.”

“Good. Because I was going mad having been apart from you all day!”

They shared a kiss and Harry broke away saying, “Can’t believe I get to do that for the rest of my life.”

Louis blushed, “In about thirty minutes I’ll be kissing my husband!” His eyes were sparkly diamonds and his smile was sunshine and Harry was so, so in love with this man that he could barely stand it.

Harry sunk down on the edge of the bed as Louis turned back to check his quiff in the mirror, “Can’t believe it’s been seven years since the first time we were here,” Harry chuckled to himself.

“I know!” Louis sunk down next to him, “They say salt water cures wounds...well...I think maybe it wasn’t the salt water. I think maybe it was you, Hazza. You made me see that I mattered. That I was important. And I’d never felt that way before. It was you, Harry. You healed me.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand, “I love you, Louis. I loved you then, I love you today. And I’ll love you every single day. And every single day I am going to keep making it my mission to show you just how important you are - how special and loved you are. Because you are the most special person in the whole world.”

“You’re going to make me cry and we haven’t even said our vows yet,” Louis gently socked Harry in the shoulder, “Idiot.”

Harry laughed and nipped at Louis’ shoulder, “C’mon, love. Our guests are waiting.”

\--

Harry and Louis had returned to the beach house at least once every few months all throughout college. It became their special little place to get away. A haven, Louis had called it. It was only natural that when Louis proposed to Harry, they thought of no place better they would rather wed than the beach house.

And so they exchanged their vows in front of their families with the seagulls flapping above them and the water lapping at their bare feet. And they wiped at each other’s tears as the vows were exchanged and shared little giggles at their little inside jokes. And after the rings were exchanged, Louis stopped and said -

“I have one more gift for you, Harry,” he dug something out of his pocket and pressed it into Harry’s hand. Harry glanced down at the tiny glass box that held the sand dollar he’d given Louis all those years ago, “You gave this to me with one message - that it was something special and that I was something special, so it and I deserved each other. I have always had it with me. I have never let it go. I want you to have it, Hazza. I love you so, so much.”

And Harry looked up at his husband with tears in his eyes as he said, “I love you too, Louis. You are deserving of so much. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life giving my all to you.”

They kissed under a clear, cloudless sky as their guests clapped their congratulations, and the salt water lapped at their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks make me a happy girl :)


End file.
